Egyptball
Egyptball is a countryball in North Africa and the west of the Middle East. He can into rich history and Arab Spring. Has Bipolar Disorder where he is sometimes happy kebab and sometimes depressed remnant of lost great empire HAIL THE PHARAOH, OUR GOD. Could into building very tall pyramids and enslaving kosher. Obsessed with cats. Nowadays is 80% kebab and can into removings of kosher and foreskin. Is of mostly desert, but very territorial. Egpyball and Israelicube both fought over a piece of desert clay sand until USAball ended the war , always REVOLUTION TIME when on period , obsessed with cats. Summerized History: Egypt is of reich, stronk and lonk in history The history of Egyptball 'has been of lonk and rich, due to the flow of the Nile river, with its fertile banks and delta. Its rich history also comes from its native inhabitants and outside influence. Much of Egyptball ancient history was a mystery until the secrets of ancient Egyptball hieroglyphs were deciphered with the discovery and help of the Rosetta Stone. The Great Pyramid of Giza is the only one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World still standing. TheLighthouse of Alexandria, one of the other Seven Wonders, is gone. The Library of Alexandria was the only one of its kind for centuries. Human settlement in Egyptball dates back to at least 40,000 BC with Aterian tool manufacturing. Ancient Egyptball civilization coalesced around 3150 BC with the political unification of Upper and Lower Egyptball under the first pharaoh of theFirst Dynasty, Narmer. Predominately native Egyptball rule lasted until the end of the Late Period in 332 BC. In 332 BC, Macedonian ruler Alexander the Great conquered Egyptball and established the Hellenistic Ptolemaic Kingdom, whose first ruler was one of Alexander's former generals, Ptolemy I Soter. The Ptolemies had to fight native rebellions and were involved in foreign and civil wars that led to the decline of the kingdom and its final annexation by Rome. The death of Cleopatra ended the nominal independence of Egyptball resulting in Egyptball becoming one of the provinces of the Roman Empireball Roman rule in Egyptball (including Byzantineball) lasted from 30 BC to 641 AD. After the Islamic conquest of Egyptball, parts of Egyptball became provinces of successiveCaliphatesball and other Muslim dynasties: Rashidun Caliphate (632-661),UmayyadCaliphateball (661–750), AbbasidCaliphateball (750-909), FatimidCaliphateball (909-1171), AyyubidSultanateball (1171–1260), and the MamlukSultanateball of Egyptball (1250-1517). In 1517, Ottomanball sultan Selim I captured Cairo, absorbing Egyptball into the OttomanEmpireball . Egyptball remained entirely Ottoman until 1867, except during Frenchball occupationfrom 1798 to 1801. Starting in 1867, Egyptball became a nominally autonomoustributary state called the Khedivate of Egyptball . However, Khedivate Egyptball fell under Britishball (evil britain can't of take my canal and clay ) control in 1882 following the Anglo-Egyptianball War. After the end ofWorld War I and following the Egyptball Revolution of 1919, the Kingdom of Egyptball was established. While a ''de facto independent state, the United Kingdomball retained control over foreign affairs, defense, and other matters. British occupation lasted until 1954, with the Anglo-Egyptianball agreement of 1954. The modern Republic of Egyptball was founded in 1953, and with the complete withdrawal of Britishball (finally i is of independent ) forces from the Suez Canal (mine canal , problem ukball & franceball ? )in 1956, it marked the first time in 2,300 years that Egyptball was both fully independent and ruled by native Egyptianballs . President Gamal Abdel Nasser (president from 1956 to 1970) introduced many reforms and created the short-lived UnitedArabRepublicball (with Syriaball ). His terms also saw the Six Day War and the creation of the international Non-Aligned Movement. His successor, Anwar Sadat (president from 1970 to 1981) changed Egypt's trajectory, departing from many of the political, and economic tenets of Nasserism, re-instituting a multi-party system, and launching the Infitah economic policy. He led Egyptball in the Yom Kippur Warof 1973 to regain Egyptball's Sinai Peninsula(STOP OF TRYING OF TAKING MY CANAL & CLAY WOLRD PLS , REALLY OF TIERD), which Israel had occupied since the Six-Day War of 1967. This later led to the Egyptball–Israelcube Peace Treaty. Recent Egyptball history has been dominated by events following nearly thirty years of rule by former president Hosni Mubarak. In 2011, Egyptball underwent a revolution ( aka a country being on period ) that deposed Mubarak and resulted in the first democratically elected president in Egyptianball history(egypt can into democracy & arab spring), Mohamed Morsi. Unrest after the 2011 revolution (-_-) and related disputes led to the 2013 Egyptball coup d'état. MINE CANAL!!(ukball , franceball , isrealcube NOT of allowed) The Tripartite Aggression resualt : EGYPT IS OF VICTORY WITH CANAL Ukball , franceball , isrealcube is of wanting MINE CANAL!! isreal of took senai BUT NOT MINE CANAL!!! Ukball , franceball invaded MINE CANAL!! (they are of evil) I of blocked all of the ships from of arriving in MINE CANAL!! so ukball , franceball of no have profit (problem ?) They of wasted money , hoomans , troops ,time(lol , get tricked) , buy they of took many of Egyptballs and of killed many egyptballs (BUT I STILL HAS MINE CANAL!) I of didn't kill many i of wanted to be as peaceful as possible but they are of evil would kill earth for MINE CANAL!!! they were of united on of me so they can get MINE CANAL!! They of failed , i later of took on all two balls and one cube (learn to strategy pls) Friends *Greeceball - we both have rich history *Sudanball - brother *South Sudanball - my brother's son *Israelcube - evil brother (tried to of takings mine clay and senai and also of killings me) *Panamaball - Canalbrothers *Russiaball - of helping me , relationship since ussr , soviet times lonk time , has built her a monument of our relationship , helped me when of was of being attacked , my best soviet western friend , of always vist me when of tierd and want vocation *USAball - USAball +Egyptball = illutriangle ∆ of helped me against franceball and ukball , i of thank he is of helped MINE CANAL!! Enemies *UKball - STAY AWAY FROM SUEZ! *Franceball - STAY AWAY FROM SUEZ! *Sudanball - Hala'ib is mine, Bir Tawil is his! Also a menace. *South Sudanball - Son of a menace *Panamaball - MY CANAL IS BETTER!! *Turkeyball - Stop supporting of Muslim Brotherhood! *Ethiopiaball -Stop stealing River! Category:Africa Category:Kebab Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Islamball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Commonwealth Category:La Francophonie Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:French Category:Orthodox Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Semites Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:D8 Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Egyptball How to draw Draw Egyptball is almost simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes # Color them of '''this red, white and black # Draw in the white stripe the coat of arms of Egypt using this colour # Draw the eyes, and eventually a fez, and you've finished. Gallery Where in the world is Egypt?.png Egypt.png Egypt ball is sad.jpeg Egypt.jpg|Shall this be the infobox pic? Suez_1956.png|Suez canal Egypt.png NLgkwzk.png Category:Africa Category:Kebab Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Islamball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Commonwealth Category:La Francophonie Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:French Category:Orthodox Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Semites Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:D8 Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Egyptball